


Satinalia Morning

by masulevin



Series: Cullen Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Day four of Cullen Appreciation Week is all about Cullen’s family. Here, you can see his first Satinalia after moving back to South Reach.





	Satinalia Morning

The adults are all struggling to stay awake. Branson has given up entirely, his head back and mouth open as gentle snores escape him with each breath, little Matthew sprawled across his chest to sleep too.

Most of the kids, on the other hand, are still wide awake and running on the energy that comes from new toys and presents. Lori and Ellie are playing nicely with their little brother, taking turns playing a complicated game of chess that doesn’t seem to be following the rules, talking back and forth at full volume. Even baby Calum is wide awake, grinning toothlessly at anyone who will pay attention to him from where he’s held carefully in Rylen’s arms.

Mia and Ceri are speaking animatedly about something while Rosalie tries to coax the mabari pup into playing with her instead of sleeping by the fire.

With attention away from her, Rose slips into the kitchen and begins to clean up after the large breakfast they shared, reveling in the relative silence in the other room. Cullen follows her, making sure the door shuts firmly behind him, shutting out the noise from the main room.

There are bags under his eyes but a soft smile on his face, and he pulls Rose into his arms and rests his cheek against the top of her head. She snakes her arms around his waist, patting his back softly as he rocks slowly back and forth, just breathing her in.

“Are you having fun?” Rose’s voice is muffled against the soft material of Cullen’s shirt, but he can hear her well enough.

He inhales deeply and slowly lets it out, a heavy sigh that makes her hair tickle her cheek. “It’s very loud.”

She giggles and holds him a little tighter. “I understand why you spent so much time at that pond when you were little.”

His only response is a little hum, then a chuckle when Lori’s shriek makes Calum burst into tears. The clamor grows louder, and Rose tries to pull herself from Cullen’s embrace to go check on everyone. He tightens his grip to hold her against him.

“You’re the one who wanted the house with room for everyone,” she reminds him, though he can hear the smile in her voice as she relaxes back against his chest. “Is it everything you were hoping? Satinalia with our whole family?”

His chest tightens at her words. Our whole family. Just two years ago, he never thought he would be here again, certainly not with a woman he loves in his arms. He gave up, and Rose brought him back from that brink.

He pulls away enough to press a light kiss to her lips, smiling when he feels her fingers dig into his shirt. “It’s more than I could have dreamed.”


End file.
